


Techza fluffshots

by PaperWarriorQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baking, Cooking, Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWarriorQueen/pseuds/PaperWarriorQueen
Summary: Collection of Techza fluff one-shots. All of them are requests, so feel free to leave your own!
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 310





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! There will be mistakes. 
> 
> Also it’s first time I ever wrote soulmates!

Techno loved his tattoo. Small blue wings, between his shoulder blades. It was a promise. A promise to the sky, that he would someday see. He would dream about his soulmate, looking at the black stones of the bastion, dream about how they will be the warriors, like Achilles and Patroclus, but he would be smarter than Achilles, he would save them from anything, he would keep them safe, while they would be with him. 

Phil loved his tattoo. A small red blade between his shoulder blades. It was a promise. . A promise of a battle and war, that he would win with someone by his side. He would dream about his soulmate, looking at the campfire near his bedroll, dream about how they will be the warriors, like Achilles and Patroclus, but he would be wiser than Patroclus, he would never leave them, he would be with them till the end, while they would keep him safe. 

Techno finally was in the overworld, and he saw the sky. The sky was blue, bright, and beautiful. But also it was blinding, with the bright menacing sun. Techno didn’t really like watching at the sky, it hurts. He felt a little bit disappointed, but his tattoo reassures him. His soulmate is the wings, so the sky couldn’t be bad. 

Phil finally was back to the people, and he was in the battle. The battle was gorgeous and breathtaking. But also it was deafening, with the screams of pain and songs of weapons. Phil didn’t really like being left on the battlefield, it hurts. He felt a little bit disappointed, but his tattoo reassures him. His soulmate is the blade, so battling couldn’t be bad.

Techno saw him on the battlefield. Phil was in the sky, his wings spread and the sun, blinding and menacing, were behind, serving him as the halo. He was the Angel, Angel of Death, bringing down the fury of the sky. And Techno would be blinded by the sun, only if it means he could keep looking at Phil. 

Phil saw him on the battlefield. Techno was on the battlefield, with his blade dancing in the battle, and the noises of it, deafening and horrifying was serving him as the music. He was the God, Blood God, freeing the flow of blood. And Phil would be deafened by the steams and drowned in blood, only if it means he could be beside Techno. 

They get together. First as the pair in the championship, and then as a pair. A pair of warriors, friends, lovers. They were taking down the countries and armies, they conquered the world and created the Empire, and they were together. Techno was the Blade, the warrior, and Blood God. Phil was the Wings, the traveler, and the Angel of Death. Together they were unstoppable, as rays of the Sun or flow of the Blood. 

They loved their tattoos. But more they loved each other. Techno loved Phil, he loved his angel, his wings. He would stare at the sky, he would sacrifice his sight to the sun, only to keep an eye on the Phil. Phil loved Techno, he loved his God, his blade. He would paint himself in red, being completely drowned in blood and deafened by screams, only to be near, to be by his side.   
But Phil never asked for this sacrifice. He was Techno’s wings, taking him to the sky, not leaving behind. And Techno never asked for the sacrifice either. He was Phil's blade, protecting him from the blood and scream, not putting in the middle of it.   
They were warriors, they were friends, they were together. And while techno is smarter than Achilles, and Phil is wiser than Patroclus, they will keep each other safe and close, and it’s all the matters. 


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil asked Techno to help him to bake a pie for the Ranboo. And then fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Techno and Phil are cool anarchists dads for Ranboo, so yeah.

Techno never was one to be scared. He was Blood God, the one to won Dream in the duel, the one who conquered a world, the one who destroyed L’Manburg. Twice. He was one to be scared of. But right now, he was genuinely scared of the view in front of him.

On the kitchen table were present a cup of sugar, a box of butter, a bag of flour, two eggs, and a salter. It wasn’t like he couldn’t cook. He could. He could feed himself and sometimes even could treat Phil and himself with some more gourmet cooking. But baking? Never. Nikki tries to teach him once in Pogtopia, and… well, it didn’t work out. They burned down all the cookie tray, and Techno decided to never bake again. And here he was again.

\- Hey, mate. – Phil opened the door, having the basket of berries in his hand. – Are you ready?

\- No. Phil, I can’t do it, Phil. Is it too late to go mining? – he sighed, making room for Phil to come closer.

-First, yes, it's too late. Second, it will be fine. I’ll help you, and we will make it together. Okay?

-Only for you Phil. – Techno scuffed, rolling his eyes. He promised Phil the world and these were the consequences.

-And?.. – Phil hugged him from behind, resting his chin on younger’s shoulder

-And for Ranboo, fine – he huffed, seemingly blushed – Phil. You should stop picking up stray kids.

-M… Maybe – he pecked a little kiss on his cheek – But this one is already with us, so let's get to the pie.

With these words Phil started to going through their products, humming quietly.

-Techno, can you please get me the bowl from… yes, thank you – he smiled, as Techno catch his request midsentence, passing the wooden bowl

-So, we are going to make the dough first. Took the flour and pour it in the bowl, yes, it’s fine, slowly or… - he was interrupted by loud pop of flour dropping down and causing the small white cloud to rise in the air. Phil shook in silent laugh for a few seconds, and then looked at Techno, face white with floor and finally cracked in a wheeze. Techno just stood here, huffing in annoyance. Phil smiled lovingly, cupped Techno’s cheeks, and place a small kiss on his snout. Techno instinctively sneezed, painting Phil’s face with the flour too. They stared into each other eyes and then broke down in laughter.

After this everything went smoother. Phil easily added salt and butter, mixing them together, while Techno accurately broke eggs to add them into the mixture. Techno tried to left Phil to mix the dough, but he just grabbed his wrist.

-C’mon, mate, it will be fun, come here.

Techno stood behind him, nervously putting his hand into the bowl. Phil started to mix it all together, waiting for Techno to join. Techno slowly mirrored Phil’s movements, nervously huffing behind the man. Phil just placed his head on the other's chest, waking up the small purr deep inside his chest. They slowly mixing the dough together, in comfortable silence, only filled with Techno’s purrs and Phil’s humming.

-I think it’s fine, it should rest, please leave it in the window. – Phil finally broke the silence, rubbing his cheek against Techno’s chest. – C’mon, I will start to work with berries, okay?

Techno huffed in annoyance but left Phil’s side to put the bowl to cold out. In the meantime, Phil started to wash down the berry, softly humming. Techno came closer, hugging him from the back and placing his chin on top of the other head

-Tech, - laughed bird hybrid – C’mon, I will need your help soon, take pestle to crush down the berries.

Techno groaned but obeyed. After Phil got pestle, he grabbed Techno's wrist and raised it to his mouth, planting small kisses on the back of the palm. Techno purred again, taking the position behind him.

-Put the water and sugar on fire, my love - berries slowly became the juice under the pestle. As soon as the fire under the water went on, Phil poured juice inside. – Now mix it up until it became thick.

The next hour grew to like this: slowly boiling down the syrup and waiting for the dough to rise. After a few minutes, Phil leaned under Techno’s arm, hugging him from the side. Pigling smiled and made a pleasured noise.

Finally, everything was ready for making a pie. Phil once again pulled Techno into the work, having them rolling dough together or mixing the leftover berries with syrup. And even when Phil started to planting the pie layers, Techno was near, hugging him and purring. He made a gesture to Techno to heat up the oven, while he was busy decorating.

-Darling, the oven is ready – stated Techno from the other side of the room

-Coming! – he grabbed the tray and hurried to the other. Once the pie was inside, he stretched up and made a yawn. Techno ruffled his hair and Phil made a mall laugh. – No… We need to clean up the kitchen first, and then can cuddle while pie is in the oven.

Techno met up this proposition with the groan but obeyed. Cleaning up wasn’t bad. It was a quiet, soft, and domestic, sweet moment of comfort trapped inside their little home.

They were sitting at the couch, snuggling. Phil was sitting on the Techno’s lap, wrapping the younger with his wings. Techno was petting his back and inhaling the smell of his hair. Outside there was snowing, but inside it was warm and cozy, and they were together.

-Techno, Phil, I’m home! – the comfortable silence was broken by a familiar voice. Ranboo walked in, nervously looking away.

-Hullo – grunted Techno, didn’t lift his head from Phil’s hair

-Hi, mate. Is everything fine? – Phil lifted one of the wings, inviting his newest son to the couch

-Yeah, yeah… What’s that smell? Is something burning?

-Oh god, oh shit, Techno the pie! – Phil sprung from the couch, running to the kitchen. Techno just chuckled behind. – Don’t laugh, come and help me, for fuck's sake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing it gave me caries
> 
> btw any requests?


	3. Playing in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a beautiful snow day and Techno and Phil want to spend it together, playing in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Briansfood14 from comments on last chapter

It was not unusual to see snow in the arctic. Obviously, it was quite opposite: snow was here all year, even on the hottest days of July for other parts of the server. So nothing should be different in this day from others. But it was.

At the dawn, while the sun was still slowly crawling from the horizon, it was snowing. Soft, white flakes were falling down and creating a new, cotton-like layer on the earth, like a blanket on a summer evening – something to not keep you warm, but to give you comfort and reassurance. And when the sun was up, taking its righteous place on the sky, the snow ended, leaving weather clear and alluring. Techno was looking out the window all morning while drinking his coffee or listening to Phil's ramble. Something out there, outside, in snowfields, was tempting and inviting. It was like some magical Snow Queen was riding her sheds out there, trying to kidnap new Kai.

-Everything alright, mate? - asked Phil, petting his shoulder

-Yeah – Techno finally looked away from the window – Just... It's pretty outside.

-Wanna go out and play? - Phil smiled fondly

-I... Phil, we are not kids anymore. - he said, but the offer was tempting. It reminds him of the time, when they were both young, creating their own Empire in the Antarctic.

-And? Cmon, I still didn't get my rematch in a snowball fight – he laughed and this laugh melted Techno's heart once again, filled him with warmth and hope.

-You still remember it? Phil, it was more a decade ago! - Techno laughed and stood up. He would give Phil the world, not only some rematch.

-And I am still pissed! - he grabbed Techno's arm and pull him out of the house.

It was even more beautiful outside, standing on a sparkling white field, with no one for miles around, just two and snow, and sun, patiently and lovingly looking at them. Techno took few moments to inhale the atmosphere, to submit to the moment, to feel cold air biting his cheeks, leaving its own red marks on them. Phil smiled, and this smile could melt all snow in the world, could bring spring overworld, or could take out any glass shards from anyone's heart. Techno would die and kill for this smile, but first of all, he would do anything to be near it, to be near Phil.

Phil walked forward, and snow was singing under his feet, singing anthem and chants for him, for his grace and beauty, and Techno could not argue with it. Phil knelt and grabbed snow into his grip, forming a small snowball. Phil was so natural in this scene, molding snow in his hands, as a rightful ruler of snow and ice. Techno believed, that he would mold others' souls with similar ease as the fresh snow. At least his own.

Techno was so hypnotized by Phil, that he missed the first shot. Snow landed at his face, breaking down into small flakes, some falling down, some staying to melt on his cheeks, snout, and lips. He laughed, and Phil laughed and it was some kind of amusing winter duet, some song of love. But it didn't stop Techno to grab snow from the ground and shoot it at Phil. And then the battle began.

They were kids again, with no worries and with pure hearts, full of joy and love. It was like nothing changed, no one killed his own son, no one was betrayed, no one lost anything yet. It was just two of them, having a playful fight in the snow, trying to tackle each other down, shower in the snow. It was an illusion, of course, but a pleasant one. They were in need of one, at least for a day

Snow fight was intense, they both used their best skilled. Phil was covering himself with damaged wings, sometimes even instinctively trying to fly up, but just ended in flapping them helplessly. In other cases it would be sad, hurting to see, but right now it was so calm and innocent, that they just smiled at it. Techno would use his strength to use bigger snowballs, to throw them further, trying to hit small and fast Phil. He wasn't really succeeding.

Finally, Phil tackled Techno down, pinned him on the ground. They both laughed, covered in snow and red from the cold. Phil sat on top of him, smiling widely

-This time I win. - he said and laughed and Techno couldn't say anything more. Phil looked like some magnificent creature, sitting atop of him in the sun rays, with small snow pieces in his hair, like some crown. Crown of Snow Queen, thought Techno. He is just a Kai, captured by this godly winter creature. His heart was infected with glass a long time ago, when he first heard Phil laughing, golden hairs lowing in the Antarctic Winter, and no Gerda can come and save him. And he didn't need one.

Phil leaned down and place a small, innocent kiss on his lips. Techno closed his eyes, not deepening the kiss, just submitting. He was a Kai, and he already formed “Eternity” out of ice shards, and the prize was to being with his Ice King forever, in their Arctic paradise. And pair of skates.

-Phil, do you wanna go ice skating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request are still open, so be free to leave your own


	4. Dadza's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wasn’t stupid by any means. He was quick-thinking, observant, and cunning, at least. But, maybe, sometimes he can be a little… oblivious.
> 
> Techno was around Phil, his dad, for a long, long time. Probably even before Tommy became part of the family, maybe even before Wilbur. Their friendship was hardened in battles and years, was tender and sweet. Sometimes, Tommy was hoping that his friendship with Tubbo would eventually bloom in something like this - two friends, who would bring down the world to each other's feet, who would die and kill for each other, forever together. Yes, it was indeed a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Tiberson_0 from comments!
> 
> It's apparently become a little bit angsty, so... it's very light tbh, but be aware

Tommy wasn’t stupid by any means. He was quick-thinking, observant, and cunning, at least. But, maybe, sometimes he can be a little… oblivious.

Techno was around Phil, his dad, for a long, long time. Probably even before Tommy became part of the family, maybe even before Wilbur. Their friendship was hardened in battles and years, was tender and sweet. Sometimes, Tommy was hoping that his friendship with Tubbo would eventually bloom in something like this - two friends, who would bring down the world to each other's feet, who would die and kill for each other, forever together. Yes, it was indeed a beautiful friendship.

Tommy never asked Phil about his “love life”. Well, he asked Will, when he was younger, about his mother, and the older one came up with such a weird tale about the fridge, that Tommy never asked again. He had only a father, and it was fine. For now.

But sometimes Tommy was thinking about it. He once caught a glance of a small golden ring hanging on Phil’s neck, and questions never left his head since. It was definitely an engagement ring, but why did Phil never wear it on a ring finger? And why Tommy never saw his spouse? The only people with whom Phil kept contact were Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno. When Tommy told this to Tubbo, he got quite an interesting answer - probably, Phil was a widower. It could be true, but Phil was too... Happy and carefree for someone who lost his significant other. But Tommy kept this possibility in mind.

Tommy tried to investigate this matter. In the days of the Antarctic Empire, Phil and Techno were emperors, and neither of them had a respectful Empress. So, if Phil lost his wife, it was even before Antarctic Empire. Or, on the other hand, he kept their relationship in secret. But who could it be then? Someone from the Empire, probably. It would be heartbreaking to have a spouse from a faction you are in a war with. But there weren't a lot of suitable residents in Antarctica. To be honest, based on rumors and facts, Phil was ever close only with Technoblade, mostly keeping his guard up with everyone else, including Pete. Tommy tried to ask Wilbur about it, maybe he heard some rumors or myths, but Wil just laughed at him and gave a cryptic answer of “it may be easier than you think”. What a pretentious prick.

Time went by, Tommy and Wilbur moved to Dream SMP, started a nation, and participated in wars, and thoughts about his potential step-mother left his head for a while. Until Phil finally showed up. 

He knew that Phil and Techno spent a lot of time together here, at DSMP. It wasn’t weird - if he would be reunited with Tubbo after a long time, he also would cling to him for weeks. Techno was, of course, banned from L’Manburg, so Tommy didn’t see him as much. But mostly every time Tommy saw him, he was with Phil. And sometimes it was even annoying that Phil spent more time with his friend than with his son. Well, maybe it was also Tommy’s fault, that he never  _ tried _ to initiate the conversation first, but still. 

He started to suspect something when Techno and Phil were moving Techno’s mobs to his new base. Two of them were joking and fooling around, ignoring everything else. Yes, of course, when Tommy and Ghostbur approached them, Phil gave them attention but quickly turned back to Techno. And they were so sappy with each other, that it was almost gross. Maybe Timmy didn't really want to become something like that with Tubbo in the future. 

The next time was when he moved into Techno’s basement, the first few days before he was spotted. Phil would come over and spent hours and hours, just chatting with Techno or doing some chores together. Tommy felt an unpleasant ache in his chest because _his_ best friend didn’t come to visit him in exile, while Phil spent almost every day here, in Techno’s retirement home. But the weird part happened when Phil stayed for the night. Tommy couldn’t hear what they were talking about very clear, but he caught some snippets. Techno, mighty Blood God, The Blade, was practically _whining_ for Phil to stay, to ignore what Lmanberg citizens would think at least for a day. It was strangely intimate, like something Tommy shouldn’t hear. And then Phil, with greater softness in his voice, similar to when Phil would soothe him and Wilbur, accepted Techno’a pleading. And after that their voices became even quieter - they probably went up to the bedroom - and Tommy lost them for a night. 

And it was fine, until he and Techno properly met and Tommy became welcome in every room of the house.  _ There was only one bed _ . Well, maybe Techno didn’t sleep that night, Tommy thought. Or they use some bed from a chest. But strange discoveries continued. First, Techno, apparently, had one odd earring - it was a full ring, just connected to a small piercing. This ring was very familiar like Tommy saw it before, but he can’t point out exactly where. Second, how Techno reacted to any mention of Phil, nervously and almost aggressive, quickly falling into the panicking mindset because Phil was still captured, still under house arrest in L’manberg. It should be normal, to worry about your friend, but Techno  _ was never worried. _ He was overconfident and calm, laughing at threats and enemies. He never was so vulnerable and scared about anything, including his own life. Something was off between his father and Techno, for sure. 

The final piece of the puzzle came to place when Technoblade finally saved Phil. Tommy found them on the couch, cuddling and laughing, like teenagers. And he would swear, he saw  _ tears  _ in the corners of Techno’s eyes. They didn’t notice him, too busy with each other, with mumbling some reassuring words, cuddles, and laughs. And then it all came together. Phil, his father,  _ kissed Technoblade. _ Oh.  _ Oh. _ Tommy silently retreated to his basement. He needed time to process this.

He waited a few days, diligently ignoring all affectionate moments between his father and Technoblade. All not-so-discreet kisses, hugs and passionate touches, and sweet-talking, and long heart-eyes gazes.  _ Gross.  _ The fact, that in the bedroom still was only one bad also didn’t help. Why on earth his father choose to date Technoblade? Why not some hot girl? 

It was one of their family breakfast, Techno and Tommy already eating porridge, when Phil came down from the bedroom and placed two small kisses - on Tommy’s forehead and on Techno’s cheek. 

-That’s it! Techno, are you dating my dad? - he even jumped on his seat. Both men looked at him very amused. 

-Well, not really - started Phil, holding back his laugh - We actually married. 

He showed him his ring necklace, and Tommy groaned, thinking about implications. 

-Phil, you are wrong. We are  _ engaged _ . We have never had an actual ceremony - said Techno mockingly

-Wait, really? How?

-We engaged at the beginning of the Antarctic Empire, with a plan to get wed after we conquer the Earth. And then  _ you forgot _ \- Techno huffed, secretly amused.

-Oh God, Techno, I didn’t realize it until now... Why didn’t you say anything? - Phil was shaking from hidden laugh

-Anxiety - deadpanned Techno and Phil finally broke into laughter

\- We should definitely hold a ceremony after we sort all things out. - he said, head hidden in heads. 

-If you getting married I will not be the flower boy! - Tommy cried, crossing his arms on his chest

-Of course not. It will be Ranboo - said Techno and finally started laughing too. 

Tommy finally got the answer to his question, but maybe, just maybe, he would prefer to be ignorant for a little bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I'm asking for your requests


End file.
